


【骸白】午睡

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 午后时光
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	【骸白】午睡

大约是引人倦怠的冬日的午后，密鲁菲奥雷总部顶层的接待室阳光充足。落地窗旁的长沙发上，白兰脑袋枕在六道骸腿上歇酣。从仰躺调整到侧卧时盖在身上的对方的外套滑落了下去，被骸空出的一只手堪堪接住又重新披上。几缕惹眼的白毛挡住了书页上的几行字，骸将书移开几分的同时下意识揉搓了两下白兰的头发。意外的……柔软呢，他想。视线重新回到文字上却觉无法再凝神集中。骸索性将书本移开，手指继而沿对方耳廓一路辗转至下颚，隐约可感对方温热的鼻息流动。骸对熟睡时的白兰向来很是满意，那是只在他面前肆意兜露出的既自大又愚蠢的松懈防备——在彼此成为恋人之后。光线徒然遭遇转折，勾勒出骸缓缓俯首的轮廓。一点一点，他深埋于那片纯白的柔软，然后轻轻吻住恋人的唇：清甜气息突袭，五感被一触即发。舌启开松弛的牙关刺激搅弄湿润的内部企图索求更多。骸苦恼自己总会在这些时刻失控，却在企图进一步蹂躏时蓦地对上一双清亮却稍带困惑的眼睛。动作随之戛然而止，骸摆正上身，之前那束偏折的光此刻正落在白兰上扬的嘴角上。

“无故吵醒别人，怎么想都是骸君的错吧。”

“哦？”被指控的人泰然挑眉，“我可没从你的表情里读出任何不满。”

先发制人向来是白兰的交流习惯，但骸在与他周旋数久深知这不过是他掩饰情绪的小把戏。

“醒了就起来。”

在白兰语塞的间隙骸伸手准备拿回自己的外套，却被对方任性拽回重新裹在自己身上。“想——想再被吵醒一次～”


End file.
